August 7, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The August 7, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 7, 2017 at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Episode summary Universal Champion Brock Lesnar appeared on "Miz TV" The Miz was not happy that Jason Jordan showed him up on “Miz TV” last week, and he opened Raw by attempting to hold the show hostage until Raw General Manager Kurt Angle sent his son out for another sit-down. And while Angle did sanction Jordan vs. Miztourage member Curtis Axel for later in the night, he had another guest in mind for Miz: Brock Lesnar. Hiding behind The Miztourage, the Intercontinental Champion didn’t even let Paul Heyman deliver his famous introduction before he tried to call The Advocate’s bluff on his proclamation last week that Lesnar would leave WWE if he loses the Universal Title at SummerSlam. This was a mistake. Once Heyman got the mic back, he invited Lesnar to gave the audience a “preview of SummerSlam” by treating The Miz and The Miztourage the same way he plans to treat his challengers: With a bevvy of suplexes, a trio of F-5s and a triumphant walk through the ruins. Sasha Banks vs Alicia Fox vs Emma It’s official: The shoulder injury Bayley suffered last week will keep The Huggable One out of SummerSlam, which means the field for Alexa Bliss’ Raw Women’s Title is wide open. And Bayley’s preferred substitute — Sasha Banks — got one step closer to Little Miss Bliss only moments after Bayley addressed the WWE Universe and bowed out of contention. In the first of two Triple Threat Qualifying Matches, The Boss surged past Alicia Fox and Emma, though the Australian grappler proved her mettle as a persistent foil to Banks throughout the match. Not only did Emma nearly take Sasha out of commission by targeting her back, but when The Boss locked Fox in the Bank Statement, Emma rolled her off into a pinfall attempt. Some quick thinking from The Boss, however, landed Emma in the same hold, this one good enough to earn the tapout victory. Mickie James vs Dana Brooke vs Nia Jax Nia Jax and Alexa Bliss’ burgeoning friendship may be put to the test sooner rather than later. Jax left Mickie James and Dana Brooke in ruins in the second Triple Threat Qualifying Match of the night, setting herself for a bout with Sasha Banks next week that will determine Little Miss Bliss’ challenger at SummerSlam. With The Boss watching on a monitor backstage and Bliss at commentary, Jax withstood a coordinated attack from both the veteran James and the upstart Brooke, but Jax emphatically turned back her opponents by clotheslining Dana into the ropes and executing a fateful leg drop on Dana for three. Banks vs. Jax next week. SummerSlam title opportunity on the line. Once again, may the best woman win. Results * Triple Threat Match: Sasha Banks defeated Emma & Alicia Fox by submission * Triple Threat Match: Nia Jax defeated Dana Brooke & Mickie James Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Dana Brooke Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes